Sign of the Moon
250px |book name=The Sign of the Moon |author= Cherith Baldry |cover artist= Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=April 5, 2011Revealed on amazon.com |isbn= ISBN 0061555185 |editions= Hardcover, e-Book, Audiobook |summary= Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw fight to maintain an uneasy peace among the Clans. But as a harsh leaf-bare continues to grip the territories, Jayfeather is summoned to the mountains by a desperate plea - the Tribe of Rushing Water stands on the brink of being lost forever. |preceded=''Night Whispers'' |followed=''The Forgotten Warrior (Unreleased)'' }} Sign of the Moon is the fourth volume in the Omen of the Stars series. The cat on the cover is Stoneteller.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page The Bookjacket The Blurb :The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever.... :The dark forces that have driven a rift between the four warrior Clans are growing stronger. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw now know that unless they can unravel the true meaning behind the prophecy that binds them, the warrior code could be destroyed forever. :While Lionblaze remains focused on protecting ThunderClan from another deadly battle, Jayfeather receives a desperate plea for help from the Tribe of Rushing Water. He must travel to the mountains in search of answers that link the Clans to the Tribe in ways no cat could have imagined. But with the summons comes an ominous warning that suggests the power of the stars may not be enough to save the Clans. The Praise Coming Soon ::::::::::: Detailed Plot Summary The prologue begins in the Tribe Of Rushing Water. Stormfur and Brook's kits, Lark and Pine, are seen for the very first time. Stoneteller is urged by Bird to find a successor; though reluctant, he agrees. It is also shown that he has lost faith in The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Meanwhile, Dovepaw and Ivypaw are facing their warrior assessment; Firestar is having another warrior supervise it. Lionblaze has Spiderleg supervising Dovepaw, while Cinderheart has Millie watch over Ivypaw. Dovepaw has a hard time focusing on her assessment because she wants to know how her sister is doing in her assessment. For the second part of the test, Firestar has the apprentices practice team hunting, and Icecloud is paired with Dovepaw. She is hesitant to order the older warrior around, but eventually decides for them to catch a blackbird. She realizes that Icecloud's footsteps don't sound right, and the warrior falls into one of the tunnels. Dovepaw goes to help her when she falls in. To Lionblaze's horror, he realizes that she fell into the same tunnel that collapsed onto Hollyleaf so long ago. Dovepaw rescues Icecloud. Firestar calls a Clan meeting later. He orders a barricade around the hole, and that he wants to take a look at it. Afterwards, Ivypaw and Dovepaw receive their warrior names: Ivypool and Dovewing. Jayfeather looks over Icecloud and Briarlight; Brightheart watches over the she-cats while Jayfeather asks Lionblaze if he can check the tunnel. They lower a branch into it and look for Hollyleaf. When they find a tuft of her fur but not her body, they find that the rock fall didn't crush her, but it is not determined if she is alive. Later, Jayfeather receives a dream and feels a calling to return to the mountains. Squirrelflight, Foxleap and Dovewing accompany him. While in WindClan's territory, Dovewing casts out her senses to the WindClan camp to find Antpelt dying from a Dark Forest battle. Later, they meet a kittypet, whom Foxleap wants to attack. Ivypool wakes in the Dark Forest to find that Blossomfall had also been lured into there by Brokenstar. She later finds out that Antpelt had died and his spirit now resides in the Dark Forest forever. The cats in the mountains are soon found by a patrol of Tribe cats and led back to the cave. The Clan cats greet the Tribe cats, and Dovewing finds that Stoneteller is dying and refuses to name a successor, never leaving the cave, and defying the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They also find out about Stormfur and Brook's kits. Back with the Clans, Cinderheart, Rosepetal and Toadstep seem to think Lionblaze is a good role model because of his fighting powers. While hunting, Bumblestripe runs to them for help with a dog. Lionblaze attacks the dog too directly for the comfort of a normal cat, but Toadstep follows him and attacks the same way, copying Lionblaze. They then discover that Briarlight is out in the forest alone, and the others rush to help her. When Jayfeather talks to the dying Stoneteller, he is sent back to the time of the Ancients as Jay's Wing. He plays a huge part in setting the foundation of the customs of Tribe of Rushing Water. He also teaches the cats how to hunt as prey-hunters and cave-guards. Rock informs Jayfeather that Half Moon must become the first Stoneteller because she saw the sign of the moon, alluding to the title of the book. When Jayfeather comes back to the present time and Stoneteller lies dying, he finally believes in his Tribe ancestors, and Jayfeather is granted the task of naming the new Stoneteller. He appoints Crag Where Eagles Nest, allowing him to believe that the last Stoneteller named him. Meanwhile, Ivypool and Blossomfall explore the tunnels and get lost. At first, Fallen Leaves attempts to help them out, but when the two lost warriors go off course, an unknown cat leads them out. Publication List :Coming soon Trivia *The Erins revealed that there will be new kits in Sign of the Moon, though "not the ones you might expect", and that Ivypaw and Dovepaw will get their warrior names in the book. **Dovepaw's and Ivypaw's warrior names are found out to be Dovewing and Ivypool. **The new kits were later told to be Stormfur and Brook's.Revealed in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat. The kits' names are revealed in the book to be Lark That Sings at Dawn, and Pine That Clings to Rock. *The name of the book was revealed by Vicky on the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter's Facebook page. **It was also mentioned to be centered around the TribeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:Books Category:Sign of the Moon